


I'll sing

by Vocalcouple



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Teasing, lovers in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalcouple/pseuds/Vocalcouple
Summary: Breakups happen but having someone by your side to cheer you up is pretty lucky.It’s based on a prompt: Youngjae calming Jaebeom down.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Accidental fate

“Hyunnnggg why?” Youngjae’s voice sounds both amused and exasperated.

Jaebeom smiles mischievously and gives a tilt of his head. “What is it Youngjah-ah?”

Youngjae rolls his eyes, “I said I was hungry and-”

Jaebeom interrupts, “Yup and I said nice to meet you Hungry. I’m Jaebeom. You should always be polite.”

Youngjae sighs defeated “Just feed me.”

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow.

Youngjae stops walking turns to Jaebeom and rubs his hands together, “Please Jaebeomie hyung.”  
He starts to pout and although tired Jaebeom gives him a sweet smile.  


“Ok fine Jae.”

They start walking again and now Youngjae starts to speaking with renewed enthusiasm.

“Ohh Hyung I saw a bbq place near-“ but Youngjae pauses midsentence when he notices Jaebeom has stopped walking and looks up to see the confusion on Jaebeom’s face. He watches as emotions fight across on his features. Confusion, hurt, anger all flicker by and merge together. Youngjae turns his face to the direction of Jaebeom’s eyesight. There twenty feet away is Jinyoung holding Jackson hand while they chatted together outside a restaurant. Jaebeom marches over while Yougnjae lets out a big sigh and quickly follows him.

“Seriously Jinyoung? It’s been 2 weeks? You couldn’t even wait?” Jaebeom’s voice began with a steady tone but wavered at the end of the question.

Jackson let's go of Jinyoung’s hand like he's been burned. Quickly he raises his hands palms wide in front of him in an action meant to calm Jaebeom. The gesture annoyed him more. Jackson begins speaks slowly while keeping his hands lifted “We never did anything. This is literally the first time we’ve held hands. Jinyoung would never do whatever your thinking.”

“And what exactly do I think huh?” Jaebeom’s hurt seeping into every word. Being so obvious and vulnerable is bringing back his anger in full force. He begins moving forward and is almost in front of Jackson’s face when Jinyoung steps in front of Jackson and Youngjae reaches for Jaebeom to hold him back. Jinyoung eyes go wide in surprise seeing Youngjae arm link with Jaebeoms. Jinyoung quickly averts his eyes and brings them up to see Jaebeom’s glare. He sees the swirl of betrayal, jealousy in his face and it pains him.

“Jaebeom, stop. Hold on. We didn’t do anything...we haven’t--” Jinyoung’s voice has taken the same calming tone as Jackson's earlier and yet again instead of being soothing him it’s aggravating Jaebeom.

“How long Jinyoung?” Jaebeom accuses.

With Jaebeom’s words Youngjae puts his other hand on Jaebeoms shoulder offering non-verbal support him but also to hold him more firmly in place.

Jinyoung glares, "What? I told you nothing has happened between Jackson and I.”

Jaebeom stands up straighter, juts his chin out a bit and his words come out in an angry rush, “How long have you known you didn’t want to be with me? You met Jackson 4 months ago? So is it a month? Three months?" Jaebeom shoulder's drop a littler and he words come out in a miserable voice, "Was it love at first sight?” 

Jinyoung opens his mouth in shock and the words seem to visibly injure him.

“Don’t lie.” Jaebeom whispers.

Now Jinyoung’s eyebrows knit together and his eyes narrow his face a picture of annoyance. “Are you kidding me Jaebeom?”

“Jinyoung..” Jackson’s voice comes from behind Jinyoung with a warning tone.

“You want honesty JAEBEOM? What about you? HOW LONG?” Jinyoung waves at Youngjae's arm wrapped around Jaebeoms. Youngjae keeps his face schooled into a neutral position. He wants to defend Jaebeom but this is not his fight.

Jaebeom takes a step back with a startled, “What?”

“When I met Jackson I felt a spark. I did. I can admit it." Jinyoung takes a breath while Jackson pulled at the side of his shirt. Jinyoung looks at Jackson and their eye contact visibly gives him strength.

Youngjae watches Jaebeom bristle at the shared look and he begins to calmly stroke Jaebeom’s shoulder.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and looks at Jaebeom once again. “I felt a connection when I met Jackson but that doesn’t mean it was romantic. He was a new friend and we worked on that project together and became close friends. He's a best friend. I went outside my comfortable zones with his encouragement and I think these last months have been really good for my personal growth.”

Jaebeom whispers, ”You’ve changed.”

Jinyoung nods confidently, “I did and I like it.” Jinyoung’s hand goes to his hair and combs through it “Listen Jaebeom I love you. Always have. Always will. But you can't put all this on me. You know what I noticed? Then when I did make time for us…you weren’t there. You were at the doing your photography or at the studio or you were..” Jinyoung now turns his focus on Youngjae and ends in an even tone “..with Youngjae.”

Jaebeom huffs, “Of course because you were never home. Youngjae and I work together. I threw myself into my work.”

Jaebeom can feel Youngjae stiffen at that description. He doesn’t want to think about why. What he said is true but he can't deny that he loved his time with Youngjae. He was a best friend to him.

“I had an photography exhibition and Youngjae was willing and available to travel with me for that. C'mon Jinyoung Youngjae and I wrote a whole album in the last 2 months. So yeah that took time. I thought we understood and encouraged each other in our art.”

Jinyoung gives Jaebeom a steely gaze and calmly and evenly questions, “Jaebeom…was it only for the music that you saw Youngjae?”

Jaebeom hesitates, “Of course.”

Jaebeom can feel Youngjae’s grip loosen and thinks that out of the corner of his eye he can see Youngjae's face dissolve into dejection for a brief moment but his face returns to neutral.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and huffs, “Jaebeom how about you don’t lie. It's not going to help anything. I’ve never seen you look at me the way you look at Youngjae. And even when we did meet up the way you talked about him lit you up.”

Youngjae’s arms completely drops away from Jaebeom’s body while Jackson’s hand goes to Jinyoung’s wrist to stop him speaking or inching forward.

Jaebeom shakes his head “You broke up with me because you were jealous?”

Jinyoung breathes out frustrated, “Are you serious? I told you Jaebeom we broke up because we’ve drifted apart. I love you truly but I’m not in love with you anymore. I didn’t cheat on you. I still think you're a wonderful person and an amazing artist but I realize that I didn’t see a future together with you. We don’t want the same things anymore. It hurts but it's okay.”

A long silence follows. No one looks at each other then a chipper server steps out of the door, “Wang party of two?”

Everyone looks up. Jackson nods to the server and they pop back in.

Jinyoung sighs, “That’s us. Jaebeom I love you but I’ve got to do what’s right by me. I like the changes I’ve made. I like Jackson. I like my new path. I hope you can find yours. I hope you don’t let opportunities…” Jinyoung looks at Youngjae then back at Jaebeom “or people slip by...Just be brave Jaebeom. We have to go.”

Jinyoung takes Jackson’s open hand and they walk through the door.

Jaebeom watches them walk in and then he bends his head down. A silent time passes by in till Youngjae nudges Jaebeom arm and his voice is soft “Come on. I’ll take you home.”

Jaebeom's voice is rough,“I want to go to the studio we still have to record that demo today.”

Youngjae looks uneasily at Jaebeom's bent head, “Hyung...”

Jaebeom raises his head and looks deeply into Youngjae eyes “Youngjae please.” Jaebeom reaches for Youngjae hand and pleads with his face. Youngjae's eyes waiver uncertainly but than the look is sharp and gives a nod taking Jaebeom’s arm and leading him away.


	2. Warm dark nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time heartache.

Jaebeom opens the door to the studio and Youngjae follows him inside. It's a place Youngjae is so familiar with he's even had dreams of it. And when Jaebeom doesn’t turn on the ceiling lights on he is still able to confidently navigate himself in till Jaebeom turns on lamp lights on the desk. Jaebeom's eyes find Youngjae's face which is now a sad attempt at neutral and nods toward a seat. Jaebeom takes the other seat in front of the computer and begins to set up for recording. Youngjae watches his hands as they move in a routine flow but he notices how they tremble and then stop as the computer hums to life. 

Youngjae clears his throat and feigns normalcy in his tone, “Which song hyung?”

Jaebeom stares at the lit screen and in a weak voice answers, “Sick”

Youngjae hesitates and his voice softens, “Hyung…” 

Jaebeom sighs, “I can do it Youngjae.”

Youngjae reaches out his hand to touch Jaebeom’s arm, “I know you can Hyung but can we work on one of mine? Let’s work on Aura.”

Jaebeom shakes his head and runs his hands nervously through his long hair, “Please Youngjae.” 

Jaebeom holds Youngjae’s gaze. He knows his voice and his eyes are practicing begging and he surely won't say no to this request. Youngjae's heart hurts just by looking at his beloved Hyung. Youngjae reaches for the headphones and places the mic in front of him. He looks up to see Jaebeom staring at him with a faraway expression. Youngjae smiles brightly and says confidently, “Set it up Hyung.”

Jaebeom gives a small smile, nods and moves carefully on the controls. Once Youngjae sees that everything is ready he speaks into the microphone, “Hyung just focus on my voice. Drown out everything else in your mind. Just my voice. Okay?”

Jaebeom makes a non-committable sound in the back of his throat. Youngjae pauses for a moment but then begins to sing the demo song. He keeps his voice low. He wants to sing it louder but he can save it for the next recording. This isn’t about getting a good demo he can recognize that. Right now Jaebeom can’t express everything so he’ll sing quietly just for him. 

Jaebeom focuses desperately on the controls in front of him but his mind is reeling. He thinks of Jinyoung and all their good memories flash before his eyes. He closes them to shut them out. Youngjae’s still singing and the lyrics burn. Now his mind pulls up all the awkward and uncomfortable conversations with Jinyoung these past months. He’s reliving the little but constant arguments. All things he thought were a normal rough patch for a three-year relationship. Jaebeom tries to refused the memories of times where they were together the sensations he knew in his gut weren’t normal. When he ignored the disappointment in Jinyoung’s eyes when he missed dates or the surge of annoyance and even jealously when Jinyoung would be so busy he wouldn’t see him for days. He replays this last conversation with Jinyoung. There was so much truth to it and that hurt.

Youngjae voice breaks through once again and the lyrics coupled with Youngjae reverent painful vocals overwhelm him this time. Youngjae had watched the battling of memories on Jaebeom’s face but chose to close his eyes. Watching Jaebeom’s face felt too intrusive and so he did what he told Jaebeom and focused on his own voice.

Jaebeom turns to watch Youngjae sing the ending. When Youngjae sings he puts his entire being into a song and Jaebeom is always hypnotized by it. He follows Youngjae's lips form around the stinging song. He observes the furrow of Youngjae eyebrows as he concentrates to pour even more feeling into the song. He's watched as Youngjae gave so much he's cried. And Youngjae's seen him do that too. He's seen him sing with a rawness he didn't know he had. He quickly averts his eyes back to the monitor but even pretending to adjust the controls doesn’t stop the tears from coming. Youngjae can hear Jaebeom crying but he finishes the song. He wants to give Jaebeom some time so he keeps his eyes close for a minute after the song is over. When he opens his eyes Jaebeom is looking at his with tears down his cheeks. Youngjae removes the headphones slowly and reaches for Jaebeom’s face. One hand on each cheek he uses his thumbs to stroke the cheeks he cherishes.

“Hyung.” Youngjae whispers and Jaebeom sniffs trying to control the tears.

Youngjae smiles, “Hyung I know I’m handsome but you need to blink.”

Jaebeom blinks and then it quickly dawns on him what Youngjae said. Jaebeom lets out an abrupt sharp laugh. Youngjae beams he got exactly the reaction he wanted. Youngjae places his hands on Jaebeom’s shoulder and leans in. “Jaebeomie…” Youngjae whispers very close to his face. Once again Jaebeom is mesmerized and this time he stops breathing.

“Jaebeomie do you…” Youngjae hands move to his neck, “…do you want me to order jjigae?”

Jaebeom laughs again and Youngjae’s hands drop to his side pleased at himself.

Jaebeom nods hard still laughing, “Please.”

Youngjae claps his hands together, “Okay you go take a hot shower and by then the food will be here.”

Under the heat of the shower the day’s fatigue begins leaving him and the voice of Youngjae ordering food comes through the door. Jaebeom smiles thinking how incredibly loud Youngjae can be and how comforting it is. His mind wanders back to when he was watching Youngjae sing. It was a painful song but somehow with Youngjae singing it also had soothed him.

Jaebeom returns from his long shower to see Youngjae has already placed all the food on the table and is sitting playing on his phone. Youngjae looks up and gives a small smile. He must look less distraught because Youngjae’s smile widens and he laughs.

“Hyunggg I told you to blink.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes but he's still blushing and lightly pushes Youngjae with his foot before he sits down.

“Everything is nice and hot. Eat up.” Youngjae says with bright enthusiasm as he offers him soup.  
When he reaches for the spoon their fingers touch and Youngjae gives him another smile. It’s friendly, warm and comfortable. Jaebeom begins to eat and absolutely the soup was the perfect idea. He feels more of the stressful day flow out of him. As he eats he looks up at Youngjae. He takes his time and studies his face. Yes Youngjae was handsome. His hair was still wavy from a perm he got last week. His shinning eyes as he's looking through his phone turn into crescents with his smile. His eyes move down to mole under his left eye that Jaebeom can admit he loves wholeheartedly. It’s special to him how they both have moles on their faces but on different sides. They both have more but it's the one he loves best. He smiles remembering how the mole on Youngjae's neck is also a favorite. His eyes roam to settle on his lips and how they work as he eats his soup. Those perfect lips and mesmerizing lips.

Jaebeom blinks he looks down to focus back on his soup. His heartbreak from the day and weeks comes surging back. But wait what did Jinyoung say again? That he needs to be honest? There was truth in that they were both busy and perhaps their ideas of their future had drifted slowly but than suddenly there were far apart. What else? Jinyoung said he looks at Youngjae a different way than anyone else? What did that mean? His brain is too fatigue to think about it and his soup is so delicious. The warmth reaches his heart and mind.

Youngjae is trying his best to not look at Jaebeom while eating. He can feel Jaebeom’s eyes on him and he suspects that Jaebeom is very confused, so he doesn’t want to push him. He wants Jaebeom to take his taken and come to realizations and decisions on his own. Youngjae isn’t confused though. He realized long ago that Jaebeom is his favorite person ever. Without a doubt his life is better with him. Youngjae knows that with each passing day he’s falling more in love with him. Youngjae sighs softly he also understands heartbreak and how complicated it can be. He’s Jaebeom’s friend and his friend needs him.

Youngjae’s thoughts go back to Jinyoung’s and Jaebeom’s conversation earlier in the day. Jinyoung thinks Jaebeom cares about him more than he realizes. He wonders if Jinyoung knows how much he cares about Jaebeom too. Jackson knew. Jackson figured it out the first month they'd been introduced but he had already figured Jackson out too and so the both of them would talk about their favorite unattainable perfect coupled people. It wasn’t true though. Jinyoung and Jaebeom weren’t perfect maybe they were once but even before Youngjae met them they weren't. He saw it dissolving but that didn't mean Youngjae was happy about it. Jinyoung meant the world to Jaebeom and now he was hurting. Youngjae would never want that.

“What are you thinking about Youngjae-ah? Jaebeom is looking at him with a hesitate expression.

Youngjae mentally shakes out his thoughts and smiles while reaching over to hold Jaebeom’s hand, “I was thinking how grateful I am that you let me be here with you.”

Jaebeom looks down his hand, his soup and then back at Youngjae, “Thank you Youngjae." Jaebeom gives his hand a squeeze and give a wry smile, "Although I do have a feeling if I didn’t want your company you’d still be here.”

Youngjae laughs with his head thrown back and returns his eyes to Jaebeom’s eyes full of mirth, “You’re right Hyung. I’m here for you no matter what. Although I would respect your space if you didn’t want me here.”

Jaebeom chuckles, “yeah so that means you’d sit outside the door wouldn’t you? And send food with notes like when I was sick?”

Youngjae chuckles and moves his hand from Jaebeoms to gives his shoulder a push, “You know me so well.”

Jaebeom laughs and reaches for his shoulder in mock pain then his smile slowly morphs into a more serene expression and with a clear voice says, “Really thank you Younjgae”

Youngjae begins to clear the empty dishes off the table, “It’s really easy to do whatever for you. I know you would do the same.”

Jaebeom nods, “Of course. I’m here for you too. I’m also full and I’m tired.” Jaebeom pats his stomach.

“Let’s lay down Hyung.” Youngjae reaches his hand out and pulls Jaebeom to his feet. Jaebeom comes close to Youngjae and sniffs him.

“Hyung!” Youngjae startles

Jaebeom’s nose crinkles, “Go shower before you sleep with me”

There’s a paused as Jaebeom hears his sentence and blushes.

Youngjae laughs loudly but a light blush is his cheeks too, “Wow Hyung so demanding okay I will please leave me some clothes in the bathroom.”

Jaebeom walks back into the room after leaving clothes for a singing in the shower Youngjae. In the dark of his room Jaebeom lays on the makeshift bed on the floor with his thoughts circling back to Jackson and Jinyoung holding hands. He wonders if that was their first date or have they been on a few already. How could Jinyoung move on so fast? And Jackson is a friend or was he? Jaebeom rolls to his side and sees his luggage in the corner. He brought it up from his parents last month to pack for the summer trip he had planned with Jinyoung. It would have started in two days. He hasn’t cancelled the tickets thinking maybe there was a chance they would work things out. He knows that it was foolish wishing. Jinyoung was so clear and cut when he broke up with him. He didn’t leave any gray area to what he was saying. But still Jaebeom didn’t cancel it. He wonders if maybe he should still go. Jinyoung said he was living his own life and happy. Why couldn’t Jaebeom? He wanted to go on this Japanese trip for months. There was lots of independent time factored in but there were a few group tours that he really didn’t want to go to alone. Maybe he could invite someone. Change all the information. He heard the water from the shower. He could ask Youngjae. They've gone on countless trips before. Youngjae would understand and give him space when he truly needed it and stick to him when he needed that too. Thinking about Youngjae and traveling Japan brought him a smile.

Youngjae spent his time in the shower thinking hard. He wanted to do his best at stepping back but staying close so Jaebeom could freely express his range of emotions. It was a tall order for Youngjae to do. Youngjae allowed the warm water to cascade across his face. He turns in his mind all the different ways he could help but stops the racing thoughts and lets them go down the drain with the water. He would let Jaebeom lead. He was a born leader.

Youngjae opens the door to the bedroom and with the light from the open window he can see Jaebeom’s face turn toward him and a smile on his lips. Youngjae returns it and slips into bed. Jaebeom comes close and wraps his arms around Youngjae with the side of his face on his chest.

Youngjae begins to smooth down Jaebeom’s hair with his hand.“Jaebeomie I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jaebeom’s muffled voice comes through.

There is a silence with just their combined breathing and Jaebeom’s hug tightens.  
“Youngjae-ah, Do you think Jinyoung and Jackson…”

Youngjae interrupts, “Do I think there were together while Jinyoung was dating you?”

Jaebeom nods and Youngjae can feel it on his chest.

Youngjae firmly says, “Absolutely not. I don’t think they would do something to hurt you.”

Jaebeom grunts.

Youngjae smooths Jaebeom's hair, “Not on purpose Hyung and yes it hurts now but it wasn’t an evil master plan. I think they were probably going to tell everyone in time. We uh just sped up that process.”

Jaebeom begins to cry. “Why doesn’t it hurt him as much? Didn’t he love me?”

Youngjae rubs Jaebeom’s back. “Of course, he loved you with all his heart. You don't know what he's been going through so don't assume okay? I believe him when he says he will always love you." Youngjae squeezes Jaebeom, "You’re so easy to love.”

Youngjae can feel Jaebeom’s borrowed shirt get damp from the tears. “Jaebeomie this happens. We can love someone deeply and not be in love with them. It’s been two weeks and you haven’t really talked about it.” Youngjae whispers, “Was…was anything different the past few months.”

Youngjae knows there was but this is about Jaebeom. He needs to have Jaebeom talk about it.

Jaebeom stiffens and backs off Youngjae’s chest a bit but then fiercely returns to grip him.  
“I noticed things…” Jaebeom’s voice is muffled again.

Youngjae plays with the long hair on Jaebeom neck and he can feel him shiver.

Jaebeom turns his head and to speak clearer, “Jinyoung was always busy but so was I so I didn’t want to look to deeply into it. There were things we always did no matter how busy we were but we let them pass without even acknowledging it. I travel and he traveled but we stopped sharing when we were up to. We didn't even send pictures. I had my exhibit he didn't go to and I missed premieres. We stopped being so hurt and it stopped being a big deal. But the way he would talk about Jackson. I know what he said about me…” Jaebeom looks up into Youngjae’s eyes “and you today.” Youngjae’s breath caught in throat as he held Jaebeoms glaze. Jaebeom brought his head back to Youngjae’s chest.

“Jinyoung would look at Jackson and he would smile. Every. Single. Time. And I’ve never heard Jinyoung laugh so much. I knew when he was talking on the phone to Jackson because he would always laugh this special way. Then when he was in person I could see how Jackson would light up when he got Jinyoung to laugh. He even got Jinyoung to stop hiding his laugh behind his hand. I’d be trying for years and Jackson did it in weeks. It wasn’t just things like that. It was how his long-term plans with me began to get become vaguer while his acting goals were so clear.” Jaebeom’s talking so fast Youngjae can barely keep up. “Jackson is so dedicated and has this momentum to his goals that I think heighten Jinyoung’s already fierce drive. I’d go over after a long session with you and they’d be on the couch going over Jinyoung’s acting lines and it would be like I wasn’t even there, so… I stop going over so much. But you saw it wasn’t just spending time with Jackson Jinyoung was networking like crazy. He went to fifteen different events last month alone. He’s got three acting offers right now. I only made it to two of the events. We didn’t discuss it…and that’s the worst sign. You weren’t talking about the things that bothered us. That was bad. I knew it was but I let it continue. I didn’t know what to do. So I dove deeper into my work. I was happy in my work.” Jaebeom lifts his head and his eyes search out for Youngjae’s, “Our work.”

Jaebeom eyes flicker across Youngjae pretty and calm face. “You helped me so much Youngjae-ah”

Youngjae smiles tenderly at him. “Any way I can. Let me know.”

Jaebeom glazes some more noticing how the love- the caring look Youngjae was giving him brought him warmth. “Thank you.”

Youngjae gives Jaebeom a squeeze, lays his hand back on his chest and places a kiss on the top of his head.

“Now sleep Hyung. I’ll sing to you.”

“No heartbreak songs.” Jaebeom pouts. 

Youngjae laughs and rolls his eyes, “I’m more versatile than that. You’re getting a lullaby.”

Jaebeom shifts to settle more closely. His breathing evens out and he closes his eyes drifting off to Youngjae’s sweet singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not get this beta'd. I did however reread and edited it so that's something.


	3. Bright Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day.

Morning came and Jaebeom slowly opened his eyes.  
His head was on Youngjae’s lap and he stayed still to watch Youngjae’s face as he scrolled through his phone. Jaebeom thinks about Jinyoung’s words again and he doesn’t know what he looks like when he sees Youngjae he does know what it feels like. His whole body reacts when he's with Youngjae it feels like both warm sunshine and a jolt of electricity. Youngjae brought so much energy into his life. He’s always intrigued with all the different sides to Youngjae he's discovered and each one make Jaebeom eager to learn more. He can count on Youngjae in a pinch and even if he teases him like crazy, he’s always kind. Their relationship has always been a give and give one rather than a give and take. Jaebeom looks at the twitch of a smile on Youngjae’s lips and thinks about how once he’s laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe. His gaze goes to his eyes and memories of how earnest Youngjae’s eyes have been when he’s opened up about his worries. He remembers Youngjae crying in frustration about his music and how in his hug Youngjae relaxed. He loves the highs and the lows in their rapid solid relationship. A tilt of his head catches Youngjae’s attention. Youngjae looks down from his phone and his smile lights up Jaebeom’s morning.

“Ah our Jaebeomie-Hyung is finally awake.”

Jaebeom smiles and then his face cools into contemplation. Youngjae notices the change and patiently waits on Jaebeom to speak. Jaebeom sits up and moves to place himself in front of Youngjae. He crosses his legs which spurs Youngjae to mirrors his actions.

Jaebeom reaches for Youngjae’s hands and holds them with his own. He looks down at those soft and beautiful hands. Hands he's held many times before. He notices that he’s not wearing his rings yet and brushes his thumbs over where they would be. He takes a deep breath then looks at Youngjae’s surprised but curious eyes straight on.

“Listen Jinyoung knows me like the back of his hand.” He pauses and Youngjae nods in confusion.

“Wait hear me out. I’m going somewhere with this. He was right when he said if he made time, I was busy. During that time, I tried but it just wouldn’t work out. I would get discouraged then I lost the will to keep trying. But though the whole time I’ve know you I haven’t ever cancel our plans. I thought it was just because I loved to work on art together but even the sessions, where we didn’t get far with the songs I loved. Then we would go to galleries, parks to walk Coco, movies and just hang out with your allergy medicine and my cats. The small trips we took together It always was fun. Even when we fought, we patched things up quickly and fairly.”

Youngjae snorts, “I let you win Hyung. Fighting with you is such a mission and well uh you usually do have a point. Plus, you always feed me.” Youngjae squeeze his hands and laughs.

Jaebeom draws closer to Youngjae moving his hands to Youngjae’s arms and gives them a little shake. “You little…like I said FAIRLY.”

Youngjae chuckles and sticks out his tongue. He comes back to a more neutral face as he sees Jaebeom has more to say.

Jaebeom sighs and begins again, “Jinyoung and I were drifting apart, but he was such an important part of my life. Someone who I would overlook sometimes but still I couldn’t imagine him not being there.”

Youngjae nods and quirks his lips, “yeah sometimes you guys basically mirror each other.”

Jaebeom smiles, “Yea Jinyoung wasn’t wrong about everything.”

“MMmm I’ve got to say thinking about it all Park Jinyoung is right about a lot of things.” Youngjae looks thoughtful.

Jaebeom sighs and falls back onto the bed, “He broke up with me can’t you be on my side?”

“Nope.” Youngjae pops the word.

Jaebeom pouts and pulls the covers over his head “Fine but I was about to say good things about you.”

“Whoa wait a minute Mr. Lim Jaebeom I love compliments.”

Youngjae dives under the covers and beneath the covers in a shelter of their own they admire each other. Youngjae’s smiles catches Jaebeom’s breath.

“OooOO you like me don’t you Jaebeomie? Is that what Jinyoung’s not wrong about?”

Jaebeom blushes hard and he stutters with his next words, “Uhh slow down. Listen.”

Youngjae flutters his lashes playfully and leans on his side to look at Jaebeom.

“I'm all ears.”

“I sort of knew Jinyoung was pulling towards Jackson.” Jaebeom begins again.

Youngjae nods “Yeah they really make a good team…ohhh now a good couple.”

“Youngjae” he warns and there’s a slight move of his jaw.

“oOo too early?” Youngjae bats his eyelashes again then he smiles warmly and brushes the hair from Jaebeom’s eyes. He gives Jaebeom a long caring look, “okay I’m listening.”

Jaebeom annoyance melts away at the touch. “uh?”

“You were going to tell me that Jinyoung wasn’t wrong about everything and you’ve fallen for all my charms but had no idea how far gone you were till your soulmate Jinyoung gave you a big clue yesterday.”

Jaebeom leaps up and the covers fall off. “Youngjae!”

“Jaebeom I’m trying to help..” Youngjae sit up, rubs his face and sighs. ”I’m trying to make everything easier…I know this is a big blow and you’re hurting. I’m trying everything and anything that pops into my genius mind. I’m sorry I will listen.” Youngae sits once again crossed legged and faces Jaebeom. He pats the space in front to him. Jaebeom lays down next to him.  
Youngjae’s eyebrows furrow puzzled. “Uh Jaebeom?”

Jaebeom turns big eyes on him and makes grabby hands “Can I get a hug?”

Youngjae laughs and hurries to settle besides Jaebeom. “Yes all of the hugs for you.” And he wraps his arms around Jaebeom.

Jaebeom mumbles into Youngjae’s chest as his arms alternate from a tight and tighter hold of Youngjae as the other plays with his hair. 

Youngjae whispers, “I’m listening. Tell me about what’s going through that mind of yours.”

Jaebeom turns his head and speaks clearly, “You said he’s my soulmate. Does that bother you?”

Youngjae makes a surprised sound, “Huh? No why?”

Jaebeom whispers, “I don’t know. Should it bother me?”

Youngjae sigh and snuggles more, “Oh Jaebeom the idea of a soulmate doesn’t have to be a romantic relationship I mean it frequently is but it can be really a soul connection. Jinyoung and you have a real bond. It’s just so amazing to watch and be around. I think with space and time you guys will continue to be amazing friends. Cmon JJP Forever.”

Jaebeom voice wavers, “I can’t…maybe..what if he doesn’t want that?”

Youngjae gives a sharp laugh, “Pffff Park Jinyoung is warm and squishy under that cool charm. He literally said he'd always love you. Y'know he needs your advice and affection in his life too. I know I do.”

There a long while of Younjgae humming and stroking Jaebeom’s hair both of them enjoying the warm from the sun rays through the window.

Jaebeom’s voice comes out in a whisper, “Youngjae…I think I really like you.”

Youngjae hums, “I know. I really like you too Hyung”

Jaebeom sighs frustrated and looks up into Youngjae eyes, “I like you. Like I think you’re handsome, hold your hand and stuff.”

Youngjae’s eyes go wide and he starts to laugh.

Jaebeom should probably be annoyed that when he’s confessing the person starts to laugh but he’s not because it’s Youngjae. He watches as Youngjae big laughs turn into giggles then a signature beautiful smile.

“And I like your laugh. It’s so loud.”

“Ohhh look who’s talking Hyung. Your laugh is wild.” 

Jaebeom smile slowly calm to an earnest look, “Do you think….”

“You will heal. Heartbreaks are rough Hyung. Time and space and all that is important. I don’t want you to feel pressured. I will tease you, but I won’t pressure you. There’s no rush plus I’ll be here as your friend while you sort your bruised heart.” 

“But..” Jaebeom hesitates.

Youngjae sighs, “I see. Ok how about this. Jaebeom I will stick by your side so I can shoo anyone that gives you the eyes.”

“The eyes?”

Youngjae wiggles his eyebrows, “Yeah the sexy eyes. Jaebeom I like you and you like me. That can be our future. Some day. Right now, though being your friend is really one of the best things in my life.”

There’s a long look between them that turns into two goofy smiles.

Jaebeom pouts, “Wait one of the best? What’s the best?”

Youngjae sighs like it’s obvious, “My daughter Coco of course. But you Jaebeom are second only to my Coco.”

Jaebeom smiles being second to Coco is a high praise.

Jaebeom looks at Youngjae's sweet grin and asks him,"Youngjae? Do you want to come to Japan with me?"

Youngjae laughs, "What?"

"Remember the had a trip I planned with Jinyoung? Well it's in two days and it's some kind of tour-"

Youngjae smiles wide and looks into Jaebeom's hopeful eyes when he interrupts, "Absolutely. But lets not do the whole tour thing. You and Jinyoung planing a trip probably looks wildly different from one we'd go on. Plus we both speak Japanese!" Youngjae eyes shine bright with excitement."

The air in the room feels lighter and Jaebeom lets out a sigh of relief."

Youngjae eyes Jaebeom and gives him a soft smile. "We will have fun. Maybe not all the time we can get in lots of time for your brooding too."

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, "I've changed my mind."

"Nope Jaebeom. You are a lucky man because your stuck with me."

"Oh really? How are you going to do that?"

Jaebeom stomach grumbles. Youngjae starts giggling, “Yes my number one advantage.”

Jaebeom head tilts as he watches Youngjae gather up his clothes, “What is?”

He hands a confused Jaebeom some clothes too. Youngjae leans down and squeezes his cheek a little.

“Your appetite duh.”

Youngjae begins to change in a rush with Jaebeom doing the same. Youngjae finishes first, “Hurry up and let’s go get breakfast. C’mon lonely heart I’ll satisfy your hunger.”

“Like you’re not starving Jae.” Jaebeom watches as Youngjae fixes his shoelace. Jaebeom pulls up Youngjae and Youngjae looks him in eyes and smirks, “Oh you’re right but today is not the day you satisfy mine.”

Jaebeom blushes but he still brings a shocked Youngjae close and whispers “Deal.” Then he pulls him back and does his best aegyo, “Youngjae-ah buy Jaebeom breakfast please!”

He can see Youngjae is blushing hard and is a little taken back by the last five seconds then they both start laughing at their teasing.

Jaebeom rushes towards the door while Youngjae shouts, “ugh hyung really? You’re too cute.”

Jaebeom peeps his head into the room from outside the door, “Cute and sexy” then winks.

And Youngjae can’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was my favorite chapter so I hope you like it.  
> After this I have even more respect for fic writers.  
> You guys are champs.  
> Let me know if you liked how the story went.  
> Stay safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language and I absolutely don't know head or tails of it.  
> The first chapter doesn't have enough 2Jae but the rest of the chapters it's only 2JAE. YAY  
> It's my first time writing a fic so let me know how it's going please.  
> Oh it's not beta'd or really proof read. I'm sorry.  
> Oh my TW is @_vocalcouple_


End file.
